Spare Time Story
by SparkingFury
Summary: A story I wrote because I could... It involves Bigfoot, a T Rex, The Army and school kids...


It was a warm day, it was the sort of day, when no one's around, the sort of day when you don't hear anything, and you feel true peace. But, I had a feeling in my gut that said it wouldn't last. I looked around cautiously, and sighed as I collapsed onto the ground in front of the discovery centre. I looked around, there was no one around. I thought for a little while, and went to look in the gym; there was a staff members vs. students sport match on today that surely would've attracted a crowd, perhaps they were there?

I peered into the gym through the glass doors; I couldn't see anyone in there. But considering how suspicious I was of why no one was around, I went in to get a better look; this was my first fatal mistake.

I walked in casually, and looked around, then shuddered at the sight of army men at the end of the gym. They spotted me and started firing darts, and dashing towards me. "Halt! You are hereby scheduled to be removed, just as the others have!" I stepped back in shock, and then ran. I didn't have a fence to guide me, then again, I was in Belgrave, not the desert, and besides, I didn't need it!

I started running up the stairs, then grabbed some dirt, and threw it at them. I dashed away while they were recovering; home grounds gave me the advantage. Then again, tanks and aeroplanes gave them the advantage.

I ran up into the primary school, and checked all the classrooms, no one was there. I looked over and saw a tank rolling in. I leapt down and ran behind the wood tech room back into secondary, and then I went around to the canteen, to get some Mentos and coke, that always works, right? But, I got cut off by soldiers, so I punched one in the face, and grabbed his Taser; I aimed it at the soldiers and backed away. I ran around the back and into the old church on stilts.

I watched the door, and then turned around, in there, to my surprise, was all the year 7's and year 8's. I asked Jay, where the rest were, and he told me that he sent Ryan, Robert, Mitch C and Kieran to intercept the transport and save them, those four could handle themselves. I looked around to the guys, and started laying out the ground rules for how we would get out of this mess, and I had a feeling that it would involve my striped companion I fought in the woods that day last year.

I looked around, and jumped out. When I hit the ground, I got surrounded by soldiers. I snarled and spun around into a kick that got three of them in the head. I looked angrily at the many others pouring into the space around me. I chuckled silently and pulled out the Taser. I threw it at the ground and ran away while it exploded into a violent maelstrom of raw electric power. One straggler came after me; I punched him in the gut and stole his machine gun, then ran away over the gate behind the gym. My distraction had worked, the others were on their way, and I just had to hope they didn't encounter **it** before I did.

Back at the gym, a man, half cyborg, jumped out of a tank that broke through a wall. He saluted the commander and the commander gave him his instructions, "You are to hunt down the runaways that we tried to send off today, they are the ones we need the most, they have seen too much, all of our runaway experiments were encountered by this group, we cannot allow them here anymore!"

I arrived at the entrance to Birdsland and looked around; I could just see the group I sent off before, why were they moving so slowly? I looked up the road, and saw the four that left to liberate the prisoners, they were successful, I smiled on the inside, and motioned for them to go back the way they came and leap over some houses into our hideout, until this event was finished, we would be hiding in the bamboo cave, although one we reached it, I planned to go and finish this whole ordeal myself.

I caught up with them and asked Jay why they were moving so slow, "Jay, what's going on? You should be at least half way by now. How come you're still at the entrance?"

He responded with a pathetic reason, it was pathetic but true. "Honestly, seeing as we have to keep an eye on every one we can't go too fast, also the main reason is these year 7's, we're going so slow because of a pure lack of inspiration and skill. I sighed and told him to try and get them moving faster. I looked back and saw an entire armada at the entrance to Birdsland. I told Jay, and he told the students, which mad them move more frantically, but also faster, but not fast enough. I had an idea, if this worked right then they would move ridiculously fast, but it all depended on luck. I ran back to the entrance and confronted the armada, I looked to my right and roared into the woods, they approached me, Tasers armed, guns locked and loaded, tanks just being tanks. They prepared to fire, when suddenly I got what I was after, a roar emanated out from the centre forest of Birdsland, and they heard trees crashing.

They looked on with fear as they saw that orange behemoth blaring across the field behind me; they ran in fear as it leapt over me and pounced on a tank. It pulled out the surviving soldier from the burning wreck, and threw him on the ground, killing him. I smirked at the soldiers staring in fear at it. This was my plan; it all depended on my faithful companion, the Tiger Rex. I never really understood him; he was an orange T-Rex with Black stripes, I fought him in the woods one day and ever since then he considered me to be an ally, a brother of sorts, we helped each other wherever it was needed. And now, all of our freedom depended on us.

I snarled at him, he understood, he had to hold them all off, but he was aware of his limits, but he had recently found another ally who could help him once he started tiring out, but that would be a while. I bowed to him in gratitude, and dashed off to find the group.

They were around about halfway when I reached them, they were just finished climbing up the logs on the waterfall, luckily it wasn't a big waterfall, but still they had to get two year levels up it. But they were all up now, I looked at Jay and said, "Look, we don't have much time, you guys gotta move, I've got Tiger fighting the army, he can hold them off, but not forever, I told him to survive at all costs. Once he's worn out he will leave. You guys move faster, I have to go ahead and make sure we don't run into Bigfoot again, hopefully it was just Hunter's Paranoia."

Once I was finished speaking I ran off forwards, and climbed over some debris, then I jumped down and continued on my way. I was walking for a bit, when I reached the three quarter way point, it was the point in the river where there were two ledges on both sides, and steep stone walls we had to climb up on our way home from our numerous adventures. I sat down on the car seat we had previously brought down and thought for a bit, I couldn't work out why they were doing this. but my thought train was abruptly ruined when my fears were realised, up on the ledge behind me, I could hear low growling. I leapt over and grabbed the rope on the opposite wall and climbed up. I held myself on a tree bending over the place where I had come from and looked across, sadly I was right, once again it seemed Bigfoot didn't want us in his woods...

I looked cautiously down into the river, and then back at Bigfoot, I could just see Jay rounding the corner, I threw a stick in front of him and he looked at me, then he nearly tripped at the sight of Bigfoot, he looked back at me, and toook the students back a bit. I snarled at Bigfoot and jumped down, then I started running forwards, if this was anything like our last encounter, then we were in trouble.

I ran for a few minutes, Bigfoot hot at my heels, right now we were in the section of the river were it split around a mound of rock, I suddenly saw something in the river, I leapt for the blue shine under the water and pulled out a piece of pottery, it was blue with an eye on it, it was actually kinda creepy. Regardless, I kept running, we were just in front of the lady's house, I stopped, frozen in a deadly realisation, we were almost at the bamboo cave, I had to get rid of Bigfoot here and now, or we were all done for.

I hesitated as he stared at me with burning red eyes, unblinking in relentless rage. But, regardless of how scared I was I sucked it up and ran at him, he picked me up and tried to throw me at a rock, I latched onto his arm and held on tight, thankfully, I didn't fly off when he tried to throw me again, but suddenly I was breathless, it seems as though the defining presence of this monster, the one thing that could always warn you he was here, was the putrid smell of dead animals he gave off. I gagged and fell off. He snarled at me and ripped out a tree trunk and stood over me overpoweringly and prepared to smash me to pieces with it.

He was about to hit me with it when Jay leapt up from behind the path behind me and kicked Bigfoot in the head, I stared in awe and realised just how out of practise I was. Bigfoot howled at the top of his lungs and prepared to take us both out with one punch, but suddenly Ryan punched him in the back of the head, and Robert and Keiran slashed him in the shins. I smiled as I realised that we were all here, it's been months on end, but it seems now that were all united by a common enemy, once again, the team was ready for action.

We all looked at each other and with that we were off, I leapt up and kicked Bigfoot in the head, he stumbled back a step, and then Ryan shoulder rammed him into the huge stone mound, as he hit it you could hear a tearing sound, and bones crunching. Bigfoot slowly got up and roared at us, his arm was bent and broken, and it was missing a huge chunk of skin just below his shoulder. Robert and Keiran grabbed their swords and slashed him numerous times on the chest, then Jay quickly ran up and kicked him in his already bleeding chest, a painful crack was heard, and bit of bone fell out of his chest, his heart was exposed, this was the end of him. I leapt up and reached for the pottery, I threw it like a shuriken and it flew out and hit him in the heart, he collapsed, lifeless. We all sighed and motioned for the rest to come with us. As we were walking I asked Jay, "How'd you get here so quick? What gave it away I was in trouble?" He respoded by saying," i heard Bigfoot roar, it's the same aggro roar he used before he tried to kill you last time." I nodded and asked Ryan the same,"... We all smelt him..." He said, and I chuckled silently and continued walking.

We walked tiredly through the river, and into the drain pipe, then into the river again, the another drain pipe again, and finally a more open area with small grass mounds all around. We were so close it was ridiculous. We finally reached the bamboo cave and collapsed onto the bank above the river. We were stuffed, we were extremely out of practice. We would wait a few hours and then move again, once we were sure all the army had left. I sighed and roared into the sky, thankfully I got my response back, Tiger Rex roared back, which meant he was okay, now I could rest easy...

Over at the Gym the commander radioed to all his troops," Fall back, too many have fallen, this is a full-scale retreat, we don't have the men or the funds to pursue them any longer, but I assure you I have a way to get them..." He put down the radio, and asked the figure standing behind him, "You're sure you can handle them?" The figure smirked and clenched his fist, a wavy red aura burst into life around him, he smirked as he clutched the torn skin that used to hold his heart, "I'm sure, I've fought them before, up in a warehouse in Queensland, the fools thought they killed me... now the will feel the pain, of the Burning Black Flames!" The figure took of his cloak and snarled, "We used to be friends, but something happened... Then they ried to murder me... I won't stay dead... now, I get REVENGE!"


End file.
